


Temptation

by dsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files, due South
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-07
Updated: 1999-12-07
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Title: Temptation
    Author: Katail(saba27@aol.com)
    Date: November 1999
    Rating: NC-17
    Spoilers: None.  
    Author's Note: Inspired by Te's "Spotlight".  Beta credits go to the
    fabulous Jill Sylvan.  Any mistakes are mine.  Also, this is Part I of
    the Lost Souls series, but can be read as a stand-alone just fine. Takes
    place sometime after XF episode "Tunguska" and before DS episode "Burning
    Down the House." 
    
    Disclaimer: Alex and Fox belong to CC and 1013, but he never gives them
    any fun. I borrowed Ray and Stella from Alliance, and I promise to give
    them back eventually. 
    
    -------------------------------------------
    
    	Ray's T-shirt clung to him with sweat.  The cold plaster wall of the
    cheap motel room, soothing to his hot face, provided a focus against
    the supple, muscular body pressing into his back.  Ray grunted as quick
    fingers prepared him.  Rough, but not frenzied.  There was anger here,
    and Ray reveled in it.  He was moaning and pushing back against the intrusion.
    Anger, yes, that was okay.  No sweet kisses and gentle caresses.  That
    only reminded him of Stella, his wife -- ex-wife soon.  The divorce was
    happening, but he did not want to think about that, about her. That was
    why he went out tonight. Left his hotel room, and cruised the bars. 
    
    The alternative was to drink himself into oblivion and possibly start
    a fight. He would strike out at strangers, because he could not hit himself.
    He learned the folly in that action a few years back. 
    
    This was far, far better. Sex. Not with women- that would only be a substitute
    for Stella. And it could not be soft loving touches, either.  No. Sex.
    Raw. Hard.  It was the only thing keeping him alive, reminding him that
    he was alive, as he puzzled through his misery and despair over Stella
    leaving. Stella was leaving him. Leaving. No. Making him leave, because
    he was the fuck-up. Not her. 
    
    Ray pushed himself back from the wall and shook his head. He did not
    want to think about that. He just wanted to fuck. 
    
    "Fuck me, " he rasped. 
    
    A hot lick along his neck was the answer. Then a sharp jolt of pain as
    he was entered. Quick . Hard. Yes. Ray cried out as the stranger thrust
    forward all the way. He was pushed back into the wall. Now there was
    fiery, short panting behind his ear, on his neck.  Metal zipper teeth
    scraped and bit into his thighs. A strong arm reached around him, pushing
    up his shirt, gripping them close.  
    
    "Fuck. Yeah. Oh, yeah," he moaned.  The stranger pulled them back a few
    inches, enough for Ray to brace his arms. 
    
    He did not even know the guy's name. The man barely spoke since they
    met on the dance floor, and when he had, the words were drowned in the
    pulsing crystal meth of music.  It was the smile-- wicked and cruel--
    that caught Ray's attention.  He saw the man dancing in the crowd, eyes
    closed, head back, and grinning like a tiger.  He moved with animal grace
    and the assurance of a hunter.  From that moment Ray wanted him.  Ray
    sidled up and smiled, staring a challenge into deep green eyes.  He knew
    the man was pure predator.  Cop instincts fared up.  Danger. Bad guy.
    Really bad. Do not fuck with this one, Ray.  Oh, but he wanted that wicked
    smile.  He wanted to feel this tiger's jaws on his throat.  The temptation
    was too great.  Ray closed his eyes and offered himself up.  
    
    Here again, they were plastered together, but now Ray had this wonderful,
    thick cock shoved up his ass, and he could barely remember his own name
    as the stranger shoved into him again and again.  A slow rhythmic pace.
    Long hard thrusts.  Each one angled along Ray's prostate making him beg
    for more as he twisted and writhed to impale himself further.  The rough
    hand under his shirt reached and grasped an already hardened nipple,
    and twisted it cruelly.  Ray gasped.  His cock throbbed.  He wanted to
    come.  For the first time ever, he might come without touching his dick.
    
    The man shifted.  Tongue along his ear.  A harsh, whiskey-rough voice
    growled,  "You can touch yourself now. I want to feel you come." 
    
    Permission?! The cop buried down inside Ray raged, but the mewling, panting,
    creature with the broken heart that Ray had become, thrilled at the commanding
    voice.  Ray brought his right arm down and realized that the guy's other
    arm, the stiff one, was helping to hold their weight.  Ray's hand brushed
    across the spongy, wet head of his cock, and he groaned.  The stranger
    sucked in his earlobe and drove into his ass faster, harder.  Ray matched
    the pace with his hand, stroking down his cock, giving his aching sex
    the attention it demanded to bring him, up, up, higher, higher. Exquisite
    pleasure. Blinding, gratifying fire filling his ass. A sudden sharp pain
    as the man bit into his ear.  Then Ray was shouting to the wall, to God,
    to the demon with the angelic face behind him.  Cum spurted out over
    his hand.  His body was clenched in a vise like grip as they rode out
    the furious wave of orgasm together. 
    
    Ray slumped against the blessed, filthy wall.  Somehow, the man had held
    him up.  Ray could hear the heavy breathing in his ragged, bleeding ear.
    He felt the sweat licked up off his neck.  He was numb. This moment existed
    and nothing else. The man's softening penis was pulled from his ass,
    but he could not even voice a complaint.  He doubted if he could even
    walk.  A smile lit up his face.  He had chosen well tonight.  This man
    was dangerous, but worth the risk.  Ray rolled his head and turned to
    face his companion.  
    
    Same height. Mink brown hair.  Ray remembered the feel of the short,
    wet strands on the back of that strong neck.  Green, long-lashed eyes
    that laughed at him.  Sharp, white teeth in a cruel, beautiful smile.
    Ray pulled up his jeans, and stepped forward to run his fingers over
    the soft, bow lips, along the strong jaw, and down the silky pale neck.
    He was petting the beast, taking the chance that his hand might be bitten
    off.  
    
    "I can't stay," the man said with a rough, deep voice. 
    
    "I know," Ray answered and he glanced up into the narrowed green eyes.
    A flick of pink tongue over the bowed lips caused Ray to think about
    his injured ear again.  He was hurting all over, his ear, his ass, his
    bruised mouth, but the pain on the inside, the savaged tatters of his
    heart, was gone for the moment.  None of the others had done that--had
    driven him outside of his personal ball of misery for longer than it
    took the orgasm to end.  How could he find that again?  How did one hold
    onto a wild animal without getting killed?  He raised his eyes back up.
    The stranger looked ready to bolt.  The lashes were lowered, concealing
    the soul within.  The great cat hid.  
    
    "What's yer name?" Ray asked.
    
    "Nick" Alex lied, and he looked away quickly enough for Ray to understand.
    
    "Okay then, Nick. I guess there ain't no better way ta say this than
    ta say it.  I wanna see ya again." 
    
    Ray held his breath as 'Nick' focused on him again.  He felt a thrill
    run through his body.  A demon was staring at him with all the promises
    of hell, and Ray's heart beat in panicked desire.  His tired cock twitched
    and he licked his dry lips.  Suddenly, a brilliant smile lit across the
    man's face.  For a split second, Ray thought 'Nick' would kill him. 
    Quick shot from the gun that still sat in its black holster.  
    
    Then he answered, "I travel a lot. Give me your number, and I'll call
    next time I'm in town." 
    
    Under ordinary circumstances, Ray would have seen that statement as a
    brush off, but he knew that this man did not play those sort of games.
    Ray nodded.  He stiffly walked over to the chipped dresser, and snatching
    up a plain notepad, he scribbled out his cell phone number.   
    
    Alex gazed past his lashes at the lean effervescent man handing him a
    slip of paper.  This was dangerous. Stupid. He only wanted a taste, and
    he was about to accept the whole plate. 
    
     Oh, but what a satisfying meal! 
    
     Alex stalked into Ray's personal space.  The musky smell of sex and
    sweat filling the room overwhelmed his sense of caution.  Alex pounced,
    ignoring Ray's nervous, energy-containing twitches, and captured that
    little red mouth with bruising force.  Ray staggered as he was released,
    his eyes filled with apprehension.  Alex stepped back and studied the
    agile blonde once more before he left. He deliberately let humor show
    on his face, and Ray responded with that dazzling fuck me smile that
    had lured Alex in the first place.  Alex turned and slipped out the door.
    
    He no longer wondered why Fox had fallen into this man's arms for a brief
    time.  Ray definitely had magnetism.  Alex looked at the white strip
    of hotel paper crumpled in his hand.  Maybe it would be useful.  He refolded
    the paper neatly into his pocket.  Chicago made a convenient city to
    hide in, when needed, and Ray would make a fiercely entertaining diversion.
    
    


End file.
